marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bolt
|gender = Male |title = King of the Inhumans |affiliation = Inhuman Royal Family |tv series = Inhumans |actor = Anson Mount Lofton Shaw (young) |status = Alive}} Blackagar Boltagon, also called Black Bolt, is the leader of the Inhuman Royal Family and the King of the Inhumans of Attilan. Boltagon can say volumes with just a look. Strong, thoughtful and private, he is unaccustomed to being questioned or feeling a need to answer to anyone, to an extent that can verge on arrogance.Character Breakdowns for Marvel's The Inhumans Confirm Royal Family Biography Early Life Trained to be King As a young man, before his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt was raised by his father Agon to become the next King of Attilan, destined to rule over the Inhumans for the rest of his life. Black Bolt however made it clear that this did not interest him, as he thought the job would be boring, much to his brother Maximus' horror. However Agon still insisted that this would be the future for Black Bolt eventually, while Maximus expressed his own desire to become the King instead of Black Bolt, who he deemed selfish for not wanting it.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Terrigenesis Eventually Black Bolt underwent Terrigenesis, and once he had been exposed to the Terrigen Mist, he had soon discovered that his voice now had an incredible power, as even a single word could destroy almost anything in front of him. Having tested his power, Kitang came before Black Bolt's family to explain the situation, telling Agon that Black Bolt's voice was the most powerful weapon in the Inhumans entire history and was therefore a risk to the lives of everyone living in Attilan, much to the horror of Black Bolt. results.]] While Black Bolt listened in horror, Kitang suggested that Black Bolt be locked in isolation to protect the people from his voice, noting that he could destroy Attilan on purpose or by accident. However both Agon and Rynda both refused to lock Black Bolt away, with Agon furiously insisting that as Black Bolt was his son, he would not allow this to happen, promising that Black Bolt would learn to control his gift and not harm anybody with it. Agon noted that some day, Black Bolt would still become King, while Maximus watched on and Black Bolt considered what his future held for him without his voice. Parents' Death In the wake of his Terrigenesis, Black Bolt continued to struggle with his brand new reality of being unable to speak without endangering everyone in Attilan. To help him, his parents sought guidance from the Genetic Council on how to break it to their son that he could not speak, or else release his deadly voice. When they told this news to him, he questioned this, and realized how dangerous his voice could be after it disintegrated both his mother and father instantly. Black Bolt's brother Maximus would secretly hold this action against him for the rest of their lives.Inhumans: 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans! Meeting Medusa for the first time.]] Not long after the accidental murder of both his parents, Black Bolt began to study in solitude, hoping to keep his distance from his fellow Inhumans out of fear of endangering them with his powerful gift. He became feared among the other Inhumans of Attilan, all but one. One day she approached him in his chamber and introduced herself as Medusa, letting him know that unlike the other Inhumans she was not afraid, but rather interested. King of Attilan Ruling over the Inhumans Over the years, Black Bolt managed to gain control over his powers, choosing not to speak and instead communicating through sign language. Black Bolt eventually became the new King of Attilan and also married Medusa, making her queen and her sister Crystal the princess. Black Bolt ruled over the Inhumans of Attilan, watching over the Terrigenesis ceremonies and ensuring that the Inhumans remained safe from the Humans down on Earth who were coming close to finding their hidden home. During his time as King, Black Bolt allowed Mordis to undergo Terrigenesis, only to lock him away when his gift proved too dangerous. Inhuman Outbreak In the meantime, the Terrigen Mist spread on Earth across the oceans following an incident. Dozens of Inhumans, offsprings of Attilan's Inhumans, underwent Terrigenesis and came out with special abilities. Some of them are hunted and Black Bolt decided to send Triton to help and bring them back on Attilan. However, Black Bolt informed no one of this secret mission. Near Discovery overlooking Attilan]] While making love to Medusa in their own quarters, Black Bolt was contacted on his Com-Link, only for Medusa to move it away using her gift to manipulate her own hair, joking about if they remembered a time before they were king and queen, which Black Bolt struggled to do. Having made love, Black Bolt and Medusa both then dressed themselves before stepping out onto their balcony and overlooking all of Attilan and it's inhabitants who they ruled over. greet all the Inhumans]] Black Bolt and Medusa then made their way through Attilan, being surrounded by the Inhumans they ruled over, who clapped and expressed their love for their Inhuman Royal Family, much to the delight of both Black Bolt and Medusa. As they were walking, Black Bolt spotted Maximus in the crowd and ordered him to follow them. When Maximus demanded to know what reason they had to now summon all the royal family together, Black Bolt signed for him to follow behind as it would then be explained to him shortly. ]] Having been joined by Karnak, Black Bolt was then shown footage in which a drone sent from Earth came close to finding Attilan before Gorgon discovered and destroyed it using his hoof. Upon seeing this footage from the drone, Maximus expressed his own horror that now the Humans were getting so close to discovering their own location, although Gorgon seemed less fazed by the thought of them finding out the truth. Black Bolt calmly signed his order that they shouldn't take any action. to now be silent]] Despite Black Bolt's direct orders, Maximus continued to insist that their king's orders were wrong, stating that they should instead go to Earth and attack the humans before they are attacked themselves. Black Bolt listened, ordering Gorgon to be silent when he mocked Maximus for turning human in his Terrigenesis. When Maximus demanded an answer from Black Bolt and insulted Medusa for speaking for him, Black Bolt placed a hand on Maximus' chest and silently ordered him to follow all of his instructions. Terrigenesis Ceremony ceremony]] Along with the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family, Black Bolt attended a ceremony for two young Inhumans to undergo Terrigenesis and take their place within their society. As Kitang gave a speech in which he introduced the ceremony, Black Bolt listened while Karnak began to explain why everything within their universe was now meaningless and would all end in a few billion years, prompting Black Bolt to turn around and silently order Karnak to be quiet, while Gorgon asked Medusa where her sister Crystal was as she became late for the ceremony. Once Kitang had finished speaking, he invited Black Bolt to step forward and drop the Terrigen Crystals into the Terrigenesis pods, consuming the young Inhumans with the Terrigen Mist which allowed them to undergo their Terrigenesis. As Black Bolt watched on, Iridia discovered that she had gained beautiful wings which allowed her to fly, while Bronaja felt like he had not undergone any change at all. When Maximus attempted to comfort Bronaja however, the young Inhuman was suddenly given a vision of the future, claiming he had seen Maximus covered in snakes, much to his horror. Leadership Questioned .]] At dinner, Black Bolt sat with the Inhuman Royal Family and watched as Karnak had failed to flirt with one of the servants, much to all their amusement. Their dinner was interrupted however, by the sudden arrival of Maximus who informed them that Triton was dead. As they all struggled to believe this, Maximus then brought in Duodon who showed the Royal Family that Triton had been on the Earth and was apparently killed during an ambush, which Black Bolt watched in utter horror and sadness. As Maximus demanded to know why he had sent Triton to Earth in secret, Black Bolt explained his actions to the Family, saying that ever since the Inhuman Outbreak caused by Jiaying, more of their kind are being revealed, so he had sent down Triton to bring them to Attilan, believing that if they were discovered by the Humans, then they would be imprisoned and killed. Maximus however questioned if it was a wise decision to bring more Inhumans to Attilan due to the lack of resources they already had and demanded they go to Earth, to which Black Bolt once again declined. Disgusted by this decision, Maximus got up and stormed out of the room, leading to Karnak advising Black Bolt that his brother was dangerous and was winning the support of the Inhumans within Attilan. Black Bolt then allowed the furious Gorgon to find Triton on Earth, using Lockjaw to transport him down to the planet. Before Gorgon was sent down however, Black Bolt told Gorgon that the mission was purely to rescue Triton, not to get revenge on those who had endangered him, and therefore Black Bolt took away the gun Gorgon was planning on using before watching him vanish with Lockjaw. With Gorgon gone, Black Bolt spoke with Medusa where she noted that Karnak was right in that they could not trust Maximus, however when Medusa offered to discuss this with him, Black Bolt told her that he instead needed to be alone to consider things. Placing his hands softly on Medusa's arms, he expressed his love for her, to which Medusa assured Black Bolt that she loved him to before telling him to go do what he needed to do. Black Bolt then secured himself in his meditation chamber in order to consider his decision to send Triton to Earth and what to do next regarding Maximus. Uprising in Attilan ]] While Black Bolt was still meditating inside his own chamber, he was disturbed by the door being reopened by Maximus, who had arrived alongside armed members of the Attilan Royal Guard. Greeting his brother, Maximus informed Black Bolt that he had started and had already won an Uprising with the Inhumans who were tired of his rule, noting that Black Bolt had always been far too arrogant to ever suspect that Maximus was capable of such an action against him. ]] Maximus informed Black Bolt that Medusa was writhing on the floor in agony while both Triton and Gorgon were now gone, with Black Bolt's own leadership as the next target. Maximus then invited Black Bolt to speak, noting that doing so would result in Black Bolt killing his only brother, just like he had previously killed their parents with his powerful voice. Despite this however, Black Bolt opened his mouth and prepared to use his voice against the horrified Maximus who ordered his guards to stop him. by Lockjaw]] Before Black Bolt could speak, Lockjaw teleported into the room and then immediately teleported Black Bolt down to Hawaii, where Black Bolt found himself in the middle of the road with horrified Humans. While Lockjaw made a hasty retreat back to the Moon in order to rescue Crystal from Maximus, Black Bolt had found himself being surrounded by the humans. When Black Bolt believed one human was aiming a weapon at him, he quickly snatched it away only to learn it was a device that had taken his picture. Hearing the sounds of the police, Black Bolt then ran into the street to get away. Finding himself a place to hide, Black Bolt answered his Com-Link to find Medusa was attempting to contact him. Medusa assured Black Bolt that she was somewhere on Earth and was safe from Maximus, much to his relief. When Medusa asked to know if he was listening, Black Bolt placed the Com-Link to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. As Black Bolt allowed Medusa to hear the traffic in the distance, she realised they were close and promised to come and find him before Medusa then ended their call.Inhumans: 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us Stranded on Earth Chase of Black Bolt To be added Locked In Prison To be added Escape To be added Reuniting with Royal Family To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Black Bolt is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Hypersonic Voice:' Black Bolt, after achieving his genetic potential, developed the ability to release hypersonically amplified sound waves through his vocal chords. However, he cannot diminish the destructive potential of his voice, and a mere grunt was able to flip over a police car when he got hit in the back. According to Maximus, his voice can be fatal to those who hear it. It is due to this power that Black Bolt has trained himself to remain mute. Evan Declan stated that Black Bolt's fMRI scan shows that he has an unusually large neural pathway connecting his cerebral cortex to his frontal lobe, thus supercharging his vocal cords.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For… Medusa *'Enhanced Strengh': Black Bolt was able to single-handedly bend a strong metal pipe of a gas container, when fighting with Auran and Mordis. Abilities *'Sign Language:' Black Bolt knows sign language, due to his sound wave powers being permanently active, as he uses it as a way to communicate with others, in order to avoid unintentionally hurting or killing someone. *'Skilled Combatant:' Black Bolt has some degree of hand-to-hand combat. He was able to effortlessly subdue and pin down a police officer. Equipment *'Com-Link': To be added Relationships Family *Inhuman Royal Family **Agon † - Father and Accidental Victim **Rynda † - Mother and Accidental Victim **Maximus - Brother turned Enemy **Medusa - Wife **Crystal - Sister-in-Law and Princess **Gorgon - Cousin **Karnak - Cousin **Triton - Cousin *Ambur - Father-in-Law *Quelin - Mother-in-Law Allies *Lockjaw *Kitang † *Duodon *Bronaja *Iridia *Sammy - Fellow Inmate and Friend *Evan Declan † - Rescuer *Locus † - Prisoner turned Ally *Louise Fisher *Jen *Dave Enemies *Mordis † *Attilan Royal Guard **Auran - Subordinate turned Enemy **Flora **Sakas † *Honolulu Police Department **T. Beach - Capturer **E. Kalama **Pena **A. Rivera *Tua Trivia *In the comics, Black Bolt is a member of the Illuminati, a group made of the smartest and most powerful characters in the Marvel Universe, including Stephen Strange, Tony Stark and T'Challa. Behind the Scenes *Vin Diesel was linked to the role of Black Bolt for a long time when Inhumans was being developed as a feature film. *Antal Kalik and Todd Sells were stunt doubles for Anson Mount in the role of Black Bolt. References External Links * * Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Oahu Correctional Facility Inmates